Renin inhibitors are expected as a medicine for the prevention and/or treatment of diseases such as hypertension, heart failure, diabetical nephropathy and the like, and 3,4-substituted piperidine derivatives are disclosed for example (Patent Literature 1). But a morpholine derivative is not described in the literature.
Patent Literature 1: WO 06/069788